Blue's Clues and Byron Films
Here are the Blue's Clues films where did the filmed in blue screen. 2021 * Snack Time * What Time Is It For Blue? * Mailbox's Birthday * Blue's Story Time * Blue's Favorite Song * What Does Blue Need? * Adventures in Art * Blue Goes to the Beach 2022 * A Snowy Day * The Trying Game * Blue Wants to Play A Game * Pretend Time * The Grow Show * Blue Wants to Play A Song Game 2023 * What Does Blue Want To Make? * Magenta Comes Over * Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme * What Story Does Blue Want To Play? * What is Blue Afraid Of? * Blue's News 2024 * What Does Blue Want To Build? * Blue's ABCs * Math! * What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try? * Blue's Senses * Steve Gets The Sniffles * What Does Blue Want To Make Out Of Recycled Things? * Blue's Birthday 2025 * What Was Blue's Dream About? * What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? * What Does Blue Want To Do On A Rainy Day? * Blue's Sad Day * Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock * Blue is Frustrated * The Lost Episode! 2026 * What Game Does Blue Want To Learn? * What is Blue Trying To Do? * What Did Blue See? * Mechanics! * Nurture! 2027 * Art Appreciation * Draw Along with Blue * Animal Behavior * Weight and Balance * Hide and Seek * Thankful * Anatomy * Nature 2028 * Blue's Big Treasure Hunt * Blue's Big Pajama Party * What's That Sound? * Signs * Occupations * Pool Party * Blue's Big Holiday * Blue's Big Mystery * Blue's Big Musical * Periwinkle Misses His Friend * Cafe Blue * What's So Funny? * Blue's Big Costume Party * The Wrong Shirt * Blue's Play * Blue's Collection * Prehistoric Blue * Words * Inventions * Magenta Gets Glasses * Imagine Nation * Adventure! 2029 * Geography * Shy * The Anything Box * Environments * Stormy Weather * Superfriends! * ¡Un Día Con Plum! 2030 * What's New, Blue? * The Baby's Here * Making Changes * Blue's New Place * Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper Day * Bugs! * Blocks * Puppets * Let's Boogie! * Rhyme Time * What's Inside? * Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza * Let's Plant! * Blue's School * Something To Do Blue * I'm So Happy * Blue's Book Nook * The Big Book About Us * Colors Everywhere! * Playing Store * 100th Episode Celebration * Byron's Surprise Party * Bedtime Business * Shape Searchers * A Surprise Guest * Let's Write! 2031 * The Snack Chart * Patience * Can You Help? * Contraptions * A Brand New Game * The Boat Float * Blue Goes to the Doctor * Blue's Big Band * The Alphabet Train * Up, Down, All Around! * Numbers Everywhere! * Dress Up Day * The Story Wall * Blue's Predictions 2032 * Our Neighborhood Festival * The Scavenger Hunt * Blue Takes You To School * Body Language * Meet Polka Dots * Blue's Big Car Trip * Look Carefully... * I Did That * Morning Music * Blue's First Holiday * Animals In Our House? * Magenta's Messages 2033 * The Legend of The Blue Puppy * Love Day * Blue's Wishes * Skidoo Adventure * Playdates * Joe's Clues * The Fairy Tale Ball * Soccer Practice * Bluestock 2036 * Meet Blue's Baby Brother